100212-you-should-get-a-response-from-an-agent-within-24-hours
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ( x 2500$ x ) + ( x ) | |} ---- ---- ---- That would create even more work, since that initial email is an automated response to say that your ticket was at least received by the system. The time it takes to reply to a ticket is never static, it depends on so many different things like what the current queue is, what the issue is, what team needs to look at it, what solutions need to be presented, etc. - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- I doubt it would fly with Carbine accounting service if I said: I should pay my sub every month... Anyway, your support team isn't doing a great job (at least with my tickets). I report through /bug command, I get mail from support to report through /bug command in the future. Stuff doesn't work for me, materials disappearing etc...support does what? Nothing. I get a mail with generic responses, at this point it's like receiving a mail from a spammer, 1 glance and delete since the usefulness it's pretty much the same. God forbid you'd actually restore stuff or refund it...I know you can, you just don't (for whatever reason I really don't care about). And I listened to lots of similar stories from guildies anyway, to see it's not just my experience. Not to mention tickets from 2-3 weeks ago being answered hah. As an example: My last ticket was on 14.7, on 16.7 I got mail "We’re being bombarded with requests! It’s nothing we can’t handle of course" (yeh, I see you can't handle). And that's it...we're 22.7 today. 8 days and counting. Should...right...should... You know what you should, say ups OP, perhaps you're right, it would be best to change it to reflect an average ticket resolve time. Or write that the goal is 24hrs but at this time the average wait is idk...orders of magnitude longer. | |} ---- I would think the nature of the said issue is also has an impact, and also tickets put in before. Often times things that seem like a quick fix have more involved than what was thought. The fact that it is the goal is good enough for me. I know I am not the only one playing the game. And I know Carbine is trying to improve. Me personally, some issues I don't even put in a ticket for a response. I'll let Carbine know I found a bug and move on. I have lost gold and mats and gear when things in the game don't work as they should. I just go out and get more. I have yet to sit down and fill out an e-form for something I have lost in game. It isn't that important to me, and I figure the less minor issues I find with the game, the more time they have to work on bigger issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- To be fair, first of all, they said "should" not "will", so they aren't lying. Second, WoW had many years to perfect a lot of aspects of their game/CS, and Wildstar is still new. Just because WoW may have better customer service it does not mean the game is better and is not enough reason to switch games, especially when most aspects of said game are not enticing (personal opinion). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I like what I see. And how many is that Rusty? | |} ---- ---- I dont wanna hate on u mrsmileys cuz i love you but Were is the phone support?????????????????? When is it coming? both for EU and US | |} ---- Who knows mate It was a tongue in cheek remark. Perhaps they moved staff from the 'fixing bugs' team to the CS team to cope with the overload? hahaha | |} ---- ---- I'd suggest getting some better tools for your CSRs. Being able to roll back a toon to a certain point pre-compromise seems like something that should just be easily available. Well that's where I'd start since you claim it's where the most time is lost. Good to see the priority solution to poor customer service is to reduce the number of customer interactions though. | |} ---- Imagine calling and then hear on the other line "Please stay on the line, an agent will be with you within 24 hours." @.@ | |} ---- Been there and done that With SE... Do not ever want to do that again. It's a smart move to stick with email / internet communication. Never will I ever sit for 3 hours on hold for CS for an MMO... Yes, when the issues are recovering items / accounts less time wasted per case is important... since almost 10,000 accounts were hacked thanks to poor user security and lack of 2 step. Or are you proposing to loan CS your Tardis so that they can magically squish months of personally contacting every account/item ticket into 24 hours? The goal isn't for CS to play chatty Cathy with you; it's to resolve issues in service as efficiently as possible. | |} ---- ---- It's CS' job to render service pre and post transaction on a purchased product and to ensure that the consumers expectations are reasonably met. It isn't CS'job to make you happy; only one person can do that, and it's the one looking back at you in the mirror. CS isn't there to be your friend, or comfort you, or make you feel warm and fuzzy. There are no changes that CS should or would make to their operations. They will continue to run their system and do their best to support customer satisfaction with the product, which means directing product related issues to the proper channels (devs in this case; service techs in other fields, etc). You wan't personal CS, try your bank... oh wait, most major banks have automated CS... hmmm try your auto insurance.... oh most major auto-insurers have automated CS... hmmm, could always try the local Deli... I bet they have good personal CS :) Reduce tickets= faster issue resolution, or at least faster entry for your issue into the development workflow = more rapid improvement of your game experience... which is what CS is all about, ensuring the expectations on the product you PURCHASED are reasonably met... they have no obligation to ensure your expectations of themselves are met however. | |} ---- ---- nobodys trying to go into your thread bro. Anyhow I'm about to be the by product of aforementioned "low retention" this is just stupid. | |} ---- My point was that it was technically off topic for this thread... I said that because I was having dual debates on the same topics across two threads and one of those threads was off topic since this was meant to be purely about response time. Also this thread had been dead and the other active when this was brought up. Lastly if you think it's just to get some rush of someone "coming into my thread" look at the OP of this one, they're both started by me. | |} ---- And what about when you've been as detailed as possible, used proper grammar, and still wait several days for a CS response that just boils down to a copy pasted response pointing to a severely outdated known issues thread that does not contain my issue thus leaving me with no indication that the CS rep has even read or understood my issue? All three times I have contacted CS thus far. | |} ----